Obesity is a major health problem with approximately ninety-seven million people considered clinically overweight in the United States.
Various chemical approaches have been proposed for controlling obesity. Anorectic agents such as dextroamphetamine, the combination of the non-amphetamine drugs phentermine and fenfluramine (Phen-Fen), and dexfenfluramine (Redux) alone, are associated with serious side effects. Indigestible materials such as olestra, mineral oil or neopentyl esters have been proposed as substitutes for dietary fat. Garcinia acid and derivatives thereof have been described as treating obesity by interfering with fatty acid synthesis. Surgical techniques such as temporary ileal bypass surgery, are employed in extreme cases.
However, methods for treating obesity, such as those described above have serious shortcomings. Controlling the diet remains the most prevalent technique for controlling obesity. Hence, new compositions suitable for the treatment of obesity are needed.
The accumulation or maintenance of body fat bears a direct relationship to caloric intake. Therefore, one of the most common methods for weight control to combat obesity is the use of relatively low-fat, high fiber diets. Especially high viscosity fibers may advantageously be employed in anti-obesity diets. The high viscosity fibers may induce a sensation of satiety when ingested in a sufficient amount.
JP2000189109 describes a food composition for the prevention and treatment of obesity having a prolonged retention time in the stomach, which is usable for the treatment of obesity and/or diabetes and which becomes gel-like at low pH. The composition includes pectin having a DE of 40% or less as a soluble fiber. The product does not include calcium or oligosaccharides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,861 describes a packaged weight-control powder which can be used as a food additive to be employed before eating. Each package includes a dose to be sprinkled on the foodstuff to be eaten. The powder is formed of a mixture of oat, wheat and corn brans mixed with pectin, guar gum, psyllium and cutin. Mineral supplements are employed to replace those removed by the fibers of the brans. The powder is prepared in an atmosphere of less than 50% humidity and is packed in individual water-proof packages of relatively small size.
Additionally, pectin-containing preparations are for example used as medicine carriers to provide a slow-release of bioactive agents, as antacid composition and as antiflatulent composition
WO9633694 describes pectic preparations which comprise at least one pectin associated with a complex composition comprising firstly an effervescent pair which easily disperses the pectin in water and hydrates it and regulates the gellification process irrespective of the hardness of the water used for the suspension, and secondly a mixture of compounds which provide the calcium ions necessary for the formation of the gel in an acid medium, together with magnesium ions regulating the kinetics of the calcium availability.
WO9959542 describes a pectic preparation useful as medicine carrier, to be orally administered and capable of forming a gel in an acid medium, comprising at least a pectin having a degree of methoxylation higher than 15% and calcium ions, containing a gelling process inhibitor with a pH higher than 6. The pectic preparation does not comprise oligosaccharides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,109 relates to an antacid composition with floating properties, and a method of treating or alleviating upper gastrointestinal dyspeptic disorders. The antacid composition comprises a substance a) which is soluble in water at a neutral or alkaline pH, but is capable of forming a cohesive gel at an acid pH; a substance capable of being captured in the gel structure formed by substance a) at an acid pH and one or more acid neutralizing agents capable of being trapped in the gel structure formed by substance a) at an acid pH, at least one of which causes the gel to foam when contacted with an acid. Substance a) may be a low-methoxylated pectin or an amidated pectin composition. The antacid composition lacks oligosaccharide.